Roche (The Journey)
Summary Roche is the earth-dragon, and Glaw's rival. Like him, Roche's origins are unknown but has been around since the time of The Iron King. Unlike Glaw, he seems to be "good", there are stories of Roche saving people, and if one worships him, they will be given good fortune in life. He fought the 4 Warriors, only to prove their might, and once they did, he helped them defeat Glaw. He can cause volcanoes to erupt, and earthquakes to happen. It has been called "the dragon of earth and fire". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'Roche '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''400 '''Classification: '''Dragon '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Has supernatural powers, that could rival a wizard), Fire Manipulation (Has control of fire, can release a fire shield or fire blasts), Heat Manipulation (Can control his own heat, can make himself hot like a stove), Earth Manipulation (Can control the movement of countries, mountains, and cause earthquakes), Flight, Large Size (Type 2), Size Manipulation (Can increase his height to 200 meters), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Telekinesis (Can move small objects to mountains with his thoughts), Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses (Can sense his opponents, even if they're thousands of miles away), Empathic Manipulation (Can influence the emotions of his opponents), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (Roche can see into the future, which gives him an advantage), Energy Manipulation (Can create energy barriers or absorb energy to become stronger), Teleportation, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Memory Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Country level '(Roche is essential Glaw's equal, both can destroy Greenland-sized countries and can rival the powers of wizards) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Kept pace with the 4 Warriors, his speed is near equal to Glaw's) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(Could lift entire mountain ranges with his mind) 'Striking Strength: Country Class '(Can destroy ships, islands, and countries, is similar to Glaw) '''Durability: Country level (Can take hits from the 4 Warriors, and his rival Glaw) Stamina: 'High (Has fought Glaw for decades, Roche should be comparable to him) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers with attacks. 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: '''Genius (Roche is as intelligent as Glaw. Roche can also see into the future, giving him an advantage. Roche can predict movements, unlike Glaw. Roche does not go berserk) '''Weaknesses: '''Glaw '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Storm: '''Roche can release fire blasts, in whirls, he can make them reach a height of 100 ft. *'Eruption: Roche can control magma, releasing powerful eruptions from the ground. *'Terra's Rumble: '''Roche can cause a magnitude 10 earthquake to happen, with just his feet. *'Flame Shield: 'A shield made of flames can be used for defense, things that try to go through it will just be turned to ash. He can also make himself warmer, this is useful against Glaw's ice attacks. *'Rocky Mind: 'By using his thoughts, Roche can lift rocks and even mountains. *'6th Sense: 'Allows him to detect the energy signatures of enemies, even if they are invisible, Roche can still detect them. *'Sand Clouds: Can summon sandstorms, dust devils. Roche can manipulate sand and dirt. *'Felix: '''He can influence the emotions of others, usually positive feelings such as hope and happiness. *'Droughts: Roche can cause droughts to happen, and summon dust storms similar to those of the Dust Bowl of the 1930s. *'Energy Shield: '''An energy shield created for defense, however unlike the Flame Shield (which only protects Roche), the Energy Shield can defend several people. *'Absorp: '''Roche can absorb energy to become stronger, he can also release energy-based attacks. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:The Journey Category:Dragons Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters